


Grief is Like the Ocean, Ebbing and Flowing

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras calls Combeferre late one night with some sad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief is Like the Ocean, Ebbing and Flowing

**Author's Note:**

> TW for pet death and vaguely mentioned chronic illness of a background character
> 
> Inspired by spending the weekend with my cousins and their 16-year-old on-the-verge-of-death cat. :(
> 
> Title from a quote by Vicki Harrison

Enjolras and Combeferre had been the best of friends since they were children, and even after Combeferre had moved away to attend medical school while Enjolras stayed in their hometown to be near his sickly mother, they still spoke often and told each other everything. So Combeferre wasn’t surprised to hear his phone ring out with the tone assigned to the blond late one night. He waved a quick apology to his roommate who was getting ready for bed as he answered with a familiar, “Hey, _ange_.”

He stopped with a start, though, when Enjolras’s answering _hey_ came in a soft tone that was shaky with tears.

“Enjolras?” he asked, concern lancing through him as he quickly ducked out of the room and headed for an empty study space where he could talk without disturbing anyone. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s silly,” Enjolras near-whimpered, and Combeferre pressed his eyes closed as he thought of what to say to him. It wasn’t the first time Enjolras had had the knee-jerk reaction of calling him over something small only to try and back out once he was on the line. Of course Combeferre didn’t mind hearing absolutely anything from him at any time; Enjolras was like his brother, and he would always be there for him.

“It’s obviously not silly if it’s got you this upset,” he told his friend gently. “Is it your mom? What’s wrong?”

“No, she’s fine,” Enjolras said, his voice a little steadier now, but still shaky. “She was in the hospital last week, but she’s back home now. It’s not that.”

“Okay. I’m glad to hear it,” Combeferre said. Obviously Enjolras didn’t want to just say what was bothering him right away, and Combeferre didn’t want to push, but he was worried as well as curious.

There was a soft sound across the line as if Enjolras had nodded against his phone before he continued softly, “Do you remember Marianne?”

He did. Marianne was Enjolras’s family’s cat. She’d been around for as long as Combeferre could remember. Countless times he had held her in his lap as they watched a movie or helped Enjolras push her out of his room when she became too much of nuisance walking over papers they had spread out for one project for another. Enjolras had always given her a treat and an apology on those occasions, saying he felt sorry for kicking her out when she just liked to be near them. He had always been her favorite member of the family.

“Of course I do. Enjolras, did something happen to her?” A sick feeling began to grow in his gut.

“She’s gone,” Enjolras answered almost tonelessly.

“Gone?”

“Dead.” The word sent a chill through him. “I found her outside my room when I got home earlier.” Abruptly, Enjolras was full-on sobbing, barely able to get the words out. “I-I- Combeferre, I know she was old, and she didn’t have much time left, but seeing her body like that and having her gone, I just-“ He let out a breath that sounded wrenched from him, full of tears. “I know it’s silly, she was just a cat, but I…” He trailed off, whimpering softly, muffled sounds coming across as he apparently grabbed something to wipe his face.

“Oh, Enjolras,” Combeferre said softly, his hand tightening on his phone. He would have given many things to be able to have his arms around his friend at that moment. “It is not silly. Marianne was a part of your family, and you’re right to mourn her. I’ve never had a pet long enough to see that happen and know what you’re feeling exactly, but I know it must hurt so much. I’m so sorry. It makes me sad too; she was a good cat.”

Enjolras sniffled. “Yeah. I-I’m sorry to bother you. I just really needed to talk to someone about it.”

“Enjolras, you’re my best friend. It’s never a bother to hear from you. I’m glad you called, and I wish there was anything I could do to make this easier for you. Especially with your mom and everything, this is just another constant in your life that you’re losing, and I wish that wasn’t the case.”

“Thank you. Really, Ferre. It means a lot. Um…I want to say this is probably silly too, but you’ll just say it’s not.” It almost sounded like there the slightest shadow of a smile in his voice as he said it. “But I want to have a sort of funeral for her. Just, I dunno, bury her in the backyard in a nice box and say some things?”

“You’re right, I would say that. And that sounds nice; I think she deserves it.”

“I know it’s a ways for you to drive, and I hate asking, but would you come? You only have morning classes tomorrow, right? You could just come for the afternoon.” Guilt faded to hope in his voice as his friend spoke.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. I can be there by two, if that works?”

“That works. Thank you, Combeferre,” he said softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m always here for you, Enjolras,” he assured him again. “Whether it’s big things or little, okay? You don’t have to feel bad telling me or asking me for anything.”

“Thank you,” Enjolras said again, voice still low and pained.

“Of course. Tell me what else I can do to help?”

“Nothing really,” his friend sighed. “It’s going to take time to get over. It’s going to be so weird getting used to her not being on my bed at night or changing her litterbox or feeding her at the right times every day and making sure she gets to her vet appointments…” He trailed off, obviously overwhelmed by emotion once more.

“I know,” Combeferre agreed softly. “She’s always been a big part of your life.”

“For now,” Enjolras said, taking a steadying breath, “if you have time, just-just distract me? It’s been a little while since we last talked. How is school going?”

Combeferre smiled gently, letting the subject of his friend’s grief trail off as he wished it, telling him instead of the classes he was taking, the interesting cases he had seen, the books he was reading.

When they hung up half an hour later, Enjolras was still more subdued than usual, but Combeferre thought he sounded a little relieved. He knew it would take time for him to work through this loss, but he also knew he would be okay. Enjolras was strong.

Combeferre quietly let himself back into his room, changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed, already thinking of what he would say at the funeral tomorrow and of the warm, heartfelt embrace he would give his friend the moment he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a companion piece - [Through the Hard Times, the Sad Times, and the Confused Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2088039)


End file.
